earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallinar
=Character Details= Name Fallinar Poegenix Nickname Fallin ((Fallin is pronounced like "Fallon" where the "a" sounds like the "a in "pal" and the "i" sounds like the "o" in "on")) Title Apprentice Elementalist =Physical Description= Details Eyes Fallin's eyes run as deep as the seemingly never ending depths of the ocean. Within them there seems to be an woman knowing more about life and the world than most. Clouding over the wise depths of her eyes, a soft blue glow that seems to shimmer with life and excitement for the next moment. Hair Fallin's slate blue hair seems untouched by today's dyes and seems to be cut perhaps once every ten years, twenty at most. It shimmers and emits a sweet aroma from the natural oils she creates specifically for her hair care. The length of it is straight, heavy from the weight of itself, coming down to her mid-calves. Height Fallin seems to be a runt in comparison to most females. She stands at 5'10" though the bright energy surrounding her seems to make her feel ten times taller than that. Build She is fairly thin, but her legs are well toned from constant exercise outdoors. Her arms are also toned, but also a bit muscled while her hands are a bit calloused from occasional fighting with her axes. She is proportionately average, but can also be considered a bit on the smaller side depending on who she's compared to. General This runt of a draenei often walks about with a bright smile and a childlike disposition. However, her well toned arms and slightly calloused hands prove she's not completely innocent and can hold her own in a fight. The deep ocean blue eyes beneath the common draenei glow appear to be much older than her body, but at the same time she seems to be very young in both behavior and appearance. Her long blue hair seems rich and well nourished, seemingly untouched by the barber's shears and his new dyes. This young shaman jumps around freely wherever she goes and is rarely found indoors for very long and commonly found sleeping on the ground. When it rains, she seems brighter than ever and has on some occasion been caught dancing. She can occasionally be found by a body of water, swimming to her heart's content. Other times, she can be found by a campfire, meditating by its flames. Be wary, however, for this draenei seems to startle easily. If one gets too close, it seems, she will immediately run far away. =History= Eredar and Draenei Wars Like most of the Draenei in Azeroth, Fallinar was born amongst the battles between the Eredar and her people. Oddly though, Fallinar was luckier than most. Her parents survived the wars and raised Fallinar to be the optimistic creature she is today. She was taught to turn a deaf ear to those who would try to dampen her spirits and gave her the ability to actively seek out the light amongst a dark time, allowing her the strength she needed to make it through the dark wars. Draenor During her time in Draenor, after the shamanic Orcs had taught some of the elders the secrets of their magic, some of the lower draenei were taken in and taught the secrets as well. Fallinar was among those who were thought to have potential. Her parents allowed her to train with them, believing it would be beneficial for her to be strong enough to fight off physical darknesses along with the mental and emotional ones. The discipline and spirituality, they believed, would also help the young Draenei in stablizing her increasingly bright personality. Fallinar didn't take to the spirituality the way her parents had thought nor the way her teachers intended. However, no one had the heart to point her in the right direction mostly because one of their lessons was that there really was no right way to take to shamanism. However, her discipline was nonexistent, which they didn't seem to like. She was often running about, disappearing at length. She was often discovered in the woods "communing with nature," as she eloquently put it. Dancing in rain, swimming in the local lake, and even sleeping by a poorly constructed campfire were some of the more common things she'd been found doing. Discipline would soon become the least of her parents' worry, however, when the orcs were turned against the Draenei and they were forced to flee again to Zangarmarsh. Unfortunately, Fallin's mother was lost in the chaos. Fallin mourned shortly, but her father kept her spirits high and she soon came to accept her mother's death, believing she was in a better place where she didn't have to keep running. It was in Zangarmarsh where the optimism Fallin's parents began to fuse with the discipline the shaman elders had tried to instill into her. Her eyes were opened to the horror they were surrounded by when she helped the healers care for the injured and when some were lost as The Broken. Though she became a bit more docile, she still made every effort she could to make the best of their bad situation. The Broken, she believed, were not necessarily lost, but in another state of mind that allowed them to escape the interest of Sargeras. The dead, of course, were with her mother where they didn't have to run anymore. Crash Site in Kalimdor Finally, Fallin and her father were made to run with the Draenei once again when they were attacked by the Blood Elves. After recovering from their wounds after crashing onto Azeroth, Fallin and her father were quick to help the injured once more. All the running Fallin was doing, however, was worrying her father. She was still young for a Draenei and all this running and her spirit - he'd begun to notice on Zangarmarsh - was beginning to dwindle. It was no life to live for someone with such a bright light inside her. So he told her he would stay behind while she made her way out into this new world. She knew enough to take care of herself and after a heated argument, her father sent her out to make a name for herself as a shaman and only after she mastered her craft would she be permitted back into his presence. Of course, she knew he was only thinking of her in sending her away and with a smile she left him, vowing to return to him stronger than ever. Apprenticeship Fallin let the wind take her where she was supposed to go after she left the crash site and found herself in Dun Morogh. She helped the gnomes and dwarves there before they sent her to help those in Kharanos. She frequents Ironforge where she is a student of Farseer Javad though she's often found sleeping outside despite the cold weather surrounding the mountain. She seems to like the cushioning of the cold snow. Game Name Fallinar Category:Alliance Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Draenei Characters Category:Shaman Characters Category:Fallinar Category:Shaman Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Shaman Characters Category:Draenei